Episode 8697 (31st July 2015)
Plot Roy has come up with a plan which involves taking Cathy out for the day whilst Tyrone, Fiz and Chesney clear some of the junk out of her house. Yasmeen’s excited at the thought of planning the wedding. Guilt-ridden Alya does her best to appear enthusiastic. Bethany stalks off when Sarah tries to talk to her. Gail asks her to sort the matter out before David and Kylie return that night. Cathy reluctantly consents to her house being tidied while they're out. Sinead notices that Alya looks upset at work. Alya heads to the Underworld toilets with her pregnancy testing kit. A rude customer demands a taxi from Street Cars to the airport. Roy is pleased when Cathy decides their day out should be at an art gallery and he enjoys her passion for the works. When Bethany boasts that she can make spaghetti bolognese, Gail gives her the money to go and buy the ingredients. Cathy spots an art class in progress at the gallery and wants to join it. Tyrone gets enthused about the clearing out and wants to go further than Roy envisaged. Roy and Cathy paint pictures of each other. Eileen spots a bracelet that the rude customer dropped on the floor. Lloyd returns and says that the same woman refused to pay her fare. Eileen pockets the bracelet and Michael’s perturbed by her dishonesty. Beth finds the pregnancy testing kit in the bin. She and Sean wonder who it belongs to and begin to speculate. Sarah and Bethany start bickering again and Bethany walks out. Sarah regrets the way their relationship has deteriorated. As Gary arrives in the factory to collect Alya, Beth announces the finding of the the pregnancy testing kit and teases Alya by suggesting it’s hers. Alya’s alarmed whilst Gary’s bemused. Roy and Cathy return home. The three in the house present the fruits of their labours in a tidy living room and Cathy bursts into tears. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *Punter - Victoria Scowcroft Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Cathy Matthews's house - Exterior, hallway and living room *Art Gallery Notes *The location used for the art gallery was the Whitworth Art Gallery on Oxford Road in Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy persuades Cathy to have a day out with him while Tyrone, Fiz and Chesney attempt to clear up her house; Alya plucks up the courage to use her pregnancy testing kit; and Michael is concerned by Eileen's dishonesty. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,360,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes